ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Eden2012's Fanon
Background Everything written here is the customized guideline of choices from each of the games except Fallout I and Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel to any location, faction or character made by Eden2012. Canon in Fallout 1 is also a part of my fanon. Adaptations to other fanons will be integrated accordingly if/when the roleplay situation warrants it. Fallout 2 endings *Arroyo: Arroyo's elder lived for many years after the destruction of the Enclave. She was pleased that the ancient separation between Vault 13 and the Vault Dweller had been reconciled, and many were the times she told you that she wished the Vault Dweller were alive to have seen the reconciliation take place. The Elder passed away in her sleep, certain that the safety of your new village had been secured and was now flourishing. Many of the older Arroyo residents believe that she now lives in the vault of the sky, telling the Vault Dwellers of your brave deeds. *Modoc: The extermination of the Slags only created new problems for Modoc. Unable to find the Slags underground cistern that sustains the crops, Modoc is hit hard by the resultant drought. Over the next several years, the people of Modoc either move away or die of starvation. *The Den: Metzger's business in the slave trade soon fades with the removal of the Mordino family. The Den continues to attract criminals, and Metzger's business practices delve further into drugs and prostitution. The Den soon becomes a rallying point and a safe haven for raiders in the region. *Vault City: In the years to come, Vault City suffered greatly from raider attacks. Eventually, the situation grew so desperate the Citizens were forced to request aid from NCR. Within a month, a large detachment of the NCR's military was stationed in Vault City. The military presence quickly became an occupation force, and Vault City became the first of NCR's border territories. *New Reno: The Salvatore Family of New Reno, having profited from their ties to Navarro, used their laser weaponry to burn the other families into submission. The resultant massacre was dubbed "Ash Friday" and is still celebrated in New Reno to this day. The Salvatore's themselves are eventually burned alive by mercenaries and bounty hunters hired by the NCR which took offense to their Enclave connections, however. *Gecko: Optimizing Gecko's reactor creates a power surplus in Gecko. The Vault City council, unable to expand because of their limited power supply, yields to internal pressure and is forced to take over Gecko to control the reactor. The peaceful ghouls of Gecko become slaves and spend the rest of their lives serving Vault City. *Harold: You still hear mention of Harold from time to time. Apparently, the tree growing from his head has gotten larger, and if rumors are to be believed, fruit is growing from it. The seeds are said to be remarkably tough, and several of them have taken root even in the most barren stretches of the wasteland. *Redding: Several years after the Chosen one sold the Excavator Chip to Dangerous Dan McGrew, Dan used the superior production of his Morningstar Mine to buy the Kokoweef mine and then to reopen the Great Wanamingo Mine. Dan then used his industrial clout to forge an alliance of convenience with the families of New Reno, trading gold in return for protection. *Broken Hills: The destruction of the mutants ensured the death of the town. Without their strength and ability to withstand the toxins within the mine, the valuable ore proved unattainable. Those who caused this destruction rejoiced at first… until they realized the foolishness of what they had done. They struggled to keep the community flourishing, but to no avail. The winds and the waste scoured Broken Hills from the map. *N.C.R: Already weakened by the failure to annex Vault 15, President Tandi is forced to retire when her own Vice-President Carlson accuses her of complicity in Councilman Westin's death. As the new President, Carlson wastes no time securing his grip on power. Under his rule, expansion slows, as he is more concerned about lining his own pockets than furthering the cause of civilization. *Vault 15: The squatters of Vault 15 continued their meaningless, non-productive lives. No one noticed when the desert wastes finally claimed 'The Squat'... *Vault 13/Talking deathclaws: By eliminating the deathclaws of Vault 13 you banished yet another species to the realms of extinction, proving, once again, that genocide is a viable solution to any problem... *San Francisco/the Shi: The strain of plant the scientists were growing mutated, gaining a measure of sentience. It killed the laboratory technicians and took over the laboratory in which it was first conceived. It took a massive concentration of resources to crush the being, and this left the Shi poverty-stricken. They disappeared into the wastes. *San Francisco/the Hubologists: The Hubologist scientists ensured a safe and speedy launch of the Quetzel. Unfortunately, they didn't account for having recycled air aboard their ship, and they perished in orbit. *Control Station ENCLAVE: The destruction of the Enclave erased all trace of President Richardson from history. Now the title of "President" is used as a bogeyman to frighten children. Fallout 3 endings *The Lone Wanderer's karma was neutral. Neither a hero nor a villain, their actions pass into legend as those of a true paradigm of humanity. *The Enclave was defeated at the end of Fallout 3 and overthrown from the Jefferson Memorial, but managed to regroup and retreat en masse following the nuking of the Brotherhood's Citadel. retreated almost completely from the Capital Wasteland after the first onslaught of Liberty Prime, although sparse remnants and lost squadrons of it's military remain abandoned and confused for a time.]] *Colonel Augustus Autumn survives, and retreats with most of the rest of the Enclave to the Far East. *Project Purity succeeds, with the help of President John Henry Eden's Modified FEV virus. In time, any and all mutated creatures are annihilated totally and entirely from the Capital Wasteland. A notable, yet negligible amount of Wastelanders are also killed from ingesting the FEV-laced H20... but the collective majority of them are likewise preserved due to their newfound distrust of the so-called 'pure water', and it's Brotherhood of Steel overseers. *Owyn and Sarah Lyons are killed. *Liberty Prime is destroyed by Enclave remnants, and with the destruction of the Citadel occuring not long after, any hopes of it being repaired are effectively reduced to ashes. *The ghouls of Warrington led by Roy Phillips attempt to assume control over Tenpenny Tower but are exterminated to the last member, and peace is restored to it's human residents. *Big Town is preserved with the rescue of the town leader Red, and they are taught how to defend themselves competently from both slavers and super mutants by utilizing powerful robotic technology to act as patrolling vanguards over the town. *The Pitt becomes a juggernaut of post-nuclear industry and workforce under the direction of it's leader Ishmael Ashur. The worker trade flourishes throughout the entire known region. *Desmond Lockheart and Professor Calvert are both killed in the mysterious land of Point Lookout. *Eulogy Jones' Paradise Falls slave trade flourishes, and is complemented with requested V.I.P's, eventually becoming the hub of the slave trade in the entire Columbia Commonwealth. *Little Lamplight never existed, but if it did... it was cleansed accordingly. *(W.I.P.) Fallout: New Vegas *The Courier's karma was neutral and/or evil. *Caesar's Legion wins with Caesar alive. The NCR retreats back into their own borders with some of the Legion in pursuit. Brutally lingersome guerilla warfare between the NCR Army and a battle fatigued centuria led by Centurion Pilate erupts all throughout the entire New Californian border, very slowly (but very surely) spreading into the heart of NCR territory itself... *Arcade Gannon and Cannibal Johnson are killed by the Courier for refusing to accomodate the rest of the Enclave remnants in acquiring vengeance upon the New California Republic for it's expansive role in the Fall of Navarro, the Destruction of Control Station ENCLAVE, and it's mercilessly belligerent behavior toward any remaining, or even alleged Enclave resident(s). *The Enclave remnants of the Mojave Wasteland are deployed at the Hoover Dam alongside the Courier in a campaign of vengeance against the NCR, and of assistance to the Legion. Caesar, fully aware of the extent of the Enclave's power, lets them fall back without incident after their ruthlessly efficient assault on General Lee Oliver and his NCR garrison. *The Brotherhood Bunker is destroyed and Veronica is killed. *Benny was crucified. *The Courier allows and even encourages Ulysses to launch the Divide's preserved nuclear arsenal toward NCR, making peace and shaking hands with him as a token of earned respect. *Boone is killed by a long-distanced laser projectile literally frying his brain atop the former soldier's T-Rex vantage point. It was the last thing he never saw, or even thought possible... *Black Mountain and the State of Utobitha is exterminated to the last mutant totally and entirely, including Neil. *The Omerta crime family's Operation Racket succeeds without any sort of significant resistance during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, and Caesar compromises into preserving their alliance with his Legion... impressed by their swift cease of power in his new capital. Gomorrah is completely refurbished as an eventual result, and on quite a grand scale... into Caesar's Palace... *NCR President Aaron Kimball is vaporized by a lone explosive round from an anti-materiel rifle making direct impact on Bear Force One's left rotor-wing, causing it to crash into the side of Hoover Dam itself and subsequently exploding. *Adding to further enragement of the NCR populace, not even it's veteran NCR Rangers succeed in identifying their President's assassin... finding only a discarded .50 caliber shell, and with a grim message painted on it: 'Remember Navarro!'. *The REPCONN testing site is exterminated to the last inhabitant in a particularly gruesome fashion, including a decapitated human scientist. *Anti-NCR sentiment flourishes in Freeside thanks to the Courier's cooperative assistance of Pacer, and the Kings' ranks swell with new blood. Once the Legion arrives and ceases power however, the King and his gang are crucified to the last man in a publicized setting in Freeside. *The Follower's of the Apocalypse are forced to abandon it's humanitarian effort in Freeside... and with their lives, thanks to a strange token of respect being granted from one of it's former acolytes... the mighty Caesar himself. *More to come eventually (WIP)... Category:Eden2012 Category:Stories Category:Work-in-progress